overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships Revealed
Relationships Revealed is one of the four possible episode 3 in the visual novel and one of two episodes to follow True Feelings, the other being Innocence. In this episode Makoto and Sekai try to tell Kotonoha of their relationship and fail. When Kotonoha tries to invite Makoto to a movie he declines and later has sex with Sekai at his home. Later on the roof all three of them are going to have lunch together when Kotonoha runs late with student council bussines. Sekai asks Setsuna to inform her when Kotonoha leaves and starts to have foreplay with him. However Setsuna fails to inform Sekai in time and is caught by Kotonoha Plot The episode starts at Kotonoha's home where Kotonoha lets it slip that she has a boyfriend. After hearing it Kotonoha's mother teaches her a lemonade r ecipe to make Makoto like her more. Sekai and Setsuna are taking the train together when Setsuna says that she's happy for her and something good happened. At school she meets Makoto and he says he's got to tell Kotonoha about them. Sekai asks to come along because it's partly her fault for introducing them together and they all go up to the roof during lunchtime. Makoto tries to tell her but Setsuna interrupts him saying the lemonade looks delicious. After lunch Makoto promises to tell her next time but Sekai gets slightly mad. After class Makoto promises to tell her tomorrow but Sekai says he can't because he loves her and leaves. After a while Kotonoha and Setsuna come out of their meetings and Makoto asks for Sekai's address from her. At Sekai's home Youko tells her she has a visitor who's a boy. Makoto assures Sekai that he loves her more than he loves Kotonoha and asks her to trust him. Kotonoha comes home and Manami asks how it went with her boyfriend. Kotonoha is answers it went well and Manami then gives her movie tickets. She tries calling Makoto but then decides to invite him tomorrow. Kotonoha runs into Makoto on the train. During class Makoto thinks to himself that he's decided to be true to his own feelings and yet he still can't tell Kotonoha. During lunchtime he asks Sekai to come with him and says he'll make sure he'll tell her. Sekai then says there's no point in forcing themselves to tell her and should tell her only if the mood is right. Kotonoha's kept at class being bulled by Otome and her friends while Makoto and Sekai are waiting for her. They then embrace each other while waiting for her and if she sees them like that then they can tell her right there. Kotonoha comes running and then starts crying. Kotonoha explains what happened and Makoto offers to talk to his friend in class 4 (not knowing it was actually Otome who bullied her) to help her but Kotonoha declines his help and says she just feels better telling him about it. Kotonoha then invites him to a movie but Makoto lies about his sister coming over to get out of it. During class Makoto tells Sekai about his family and Sekai asks to come over since it's her fault Makoto's alone and wants to keep him company. In class 4 Otome and her friends talk about the haunted house and their plans to invite boys to the break room. Otome trying to bully Kotonoha tells him to stay away from Makoto but Kotonoha firmly declares he's her boyfriend. Before going home Sekai asks Setsuna to pret ends she's sleeping over at her place. Makoto runs into Otome but she fails to say anything to him. Kotonoha comes home and tells her she failed to invite Makoto to the movies and Manami asks her to bring Makoto over sometime. Sekai comes over to Makoto's home and after a little chit chat they have sex. Sekai says he's still Kotonoha's boyfriend but since she knows he loves her it's okay. Sekai stays during the night and go to school very early. Kotonoha emails Makoto saying she'll be 20 minutes late. Sekai decides to take advantage of it and asks Setsuna to send her an email after the meeting is done. On the roof they start foreplay. During the meeting Setsuna realizes Kotonoha finished everything and left in a hurry. Kotonoha runs over to the roof while Setsuna's calling Sekai but it's too late and they're caught by Kotonoha. Next Episode There's only 2 ways the next episode ends, though they have multiple names. *Makoto sleeps with Kotonoha after accidently bumping into Kotonoha, or after Sekai tells him to apologize, being guilty of stealing Makoto. If he does the only ending possible is I Love You and Forever, none are Kotonoha endings. Episode 4 name is "Waiting in Vain". *Makoto convinces Sekai he loves her and tells her to accept his feelings rather than turn him away to Kotonoha, or dump Kotonoha, or let Kotonoha get raped by Taisuke. Kotonoha starts dating Taisuke. Possible endings are All Hers, Bloody End, Sexfriend, Everyone's Makoto (only route to get Hikari's endings), Goodbye Sekai and Setsuna's Feelings. Depends on Nanami and other bullying Kotonoha, Makoto deciding to help Hikari, or Youko is chosen to go to Paris, respectively with each 2 endings. Episode 4 names are "Kotonoha Broken", "No More Hesitation" and "I'm Sorry", all ending slightly differently yet starting episode 5 the same. Category:Episodes